


Deep in the Dam

by fallschirm



Series: The Destiny-Verse (fallschirm's Characters) [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Development, EDZ, Eliksni, Fallen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallschirm/pseuds/fallschirm
Summary: Schirm wanders through the EDZ Dam contemplating the last 2 years of his life.  Its been a trip y'all.
Series: The Destiny-Verse (fallschirm's Characters) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/902922





	Deep in the Dam

Schirm dropped into Trostland, taking a moment to get his bearings before drawing his Handcannon and turning towards the dam. Ikora had reports of Taken stirring again deep inside and needed some eyes on it. Preferably eyes with firepower.

“So did Ikora tell you anything else about this mission? Like how deep in the dam? Or maybe possible enemy numbers?” Schirm merely cracks his neck and nods to Ash who immediately tucks herself away in his backpack. 

“C’mon, you know how it is. Ikora took a scouting report that probably mentioned some black sludge leaking from that crack in the dam and decided it was better safe than sorry. Too bad Ivy or Ginny couldn't make it. Could use the extra eyes in there.”

He immediately starts moving quick-summoning his sparrow and jetting off towards the Maevic Square. Two years ago if you’d asked him if he would consider an offer to work for Ikora as one of her Hidden he would have laughed you right out of the bar that he was undoubtedly sitting in. 

A lot could change in two years. Cayde was dead. Uldren was back wandering around, but he wasn't Uldren anymore. Best of luck to him, but Schirm was never going to be able to be friends with him. Polite maybe, but friends? No, too many painful memories.

The hive woke up again on the moon, disturbed something best left buried. Took a shot at it when it stole his face. Kinda got launched back out of the pyramid ship at high speed for it. Maybe it wasn't his brightest moment, but his face was his own. Nightmares were spawned by the Pyramid, hearing Omnigul scream again wasn't something he had been prepared to deal with. Ghaul on the other hand was just a pompous ass who he took great pleasure in killing again. Fikrul was another one the fucking nightmares decided should be included, that creepy bastard. Phogoth now… that was one he had never been quite sure if he would win, at least until he managed to plunge his sword into its skull.

But for the past three months he'd been practically aimless, not understanding why Rasputin needed to build missile satellites or whatever the fuck those things were when the vanguard could have dropped a couple dozen guardians with explosives in the Almighty’s reactor room and ended the whole thing in 30 minutes. Instead three months of throwing balls at lights for a light show in the sky and the Almighty still almost crushed the city and the Traveler. As it was those mountains are never gonna be the same. Though he heard a rumor Shaxx already had some Redjacks out there inside of an hour making a new Crucible Arena, so who even knew anymore?

Schirm slowed as he pulled up in front of a blown out hole in the wall that he knew led into the dam. “Well here we go, once more unto the breach dear friends”

“I'm the only one here goofball.”

“Its a quote Ash.”

“From what?”

“Heck if i know. Pre golden age I think. Probably someone’s speech or something.”

“One of your pre resurrection memories?”

“Probably, I ain’t been around long enough yet to have forgotten learning that”

He turns and steps through the hole in the wall, Ash pops back out to shine her light down the hallway. The faint sounds of water dripping and small creatures scurrying through the shadows.

“You know this place is a lot creepier when we aren't sprinting through it to kill Taken.”

“Yeah. I miss those days.”

Ash pivots to look him in the face, “we got shot at and you stepped in things that are unmentionable. We had to burn those boots and I still haven't forgiven you for getting Taken guts on my shell!”

“Ash, one, we are usually getting shot at. And two, I got you a new shell! Heck you probably have more shells than I have knives!”

“Did you just compare your knife collection to my only physical form in this plane?!”

“...I feel like I don't have a safe answer to that”

“Ugh! Why did the Traveler curse me with you again?”

“My Intelligent and charming conversation?”

“It's some kind of conversation alright but I dont think intelligence is a factor.”

“You wound me Ash.”

Ash makes a snorting sound and declines to comment.

A loud clang echoes from below as they cross through a large room. Schirm pauses and listens.

“There's definitely water down there but I didn't hear a splash”

“Id say that counts as suspicious activity and something we should investigate”

“True, any paracausal anomalies on your sensors?”

“Only the one between your ears”

“Cold Ash, real cold.”

“But accurate”

‘Rude”

Schirm spots a ladder and swings over to it. It seems to be missing every third rung. But otherwise seems solid enough to use. He tentatively begins climbing down it. Small flakes of rust drifting away from where his boots and gloves touch. A crunch as his boots hit the ground and punches through an old styrofoam cup someone left here centuries ago. He looks around, seeing an old paint can laying on some nearby grating, an open door and partially destroyed walkway above it.

“Well ain't that just suspicious and convenient as hell” He mutters before tensing up and jumping once to a small vent sticking out of the wall next to him and then off the wall straight through the doorway. Some scuff marks on the floor in front of him lead deeper into the darkness and gloom and he draws his knife. 

Stalking forward he hears the faint sounds of Eliksni coming from the doorway up ahead. Faint blue light scatters across the floor. Moving shadows cross it as some kind of argument is happening. He peeks around the doorframe and spots three dreg and two vandals. The argument clearly between the two vandals considering one is threatening the other with a shock knife.

Schirm figures now is a good time to gather intel and taps Ash to let her know she should record for Ikora. The argument continued for several very long tense minutes before the knife wielding Vandal gestured to the equipment surrounding them and walked out. The others growled for a bit before collecting all the set up lights and boxes of stuff. Carrying it all out a side door and up a long ramp. Schirm crept along, shadowing the group till they came to the end of the ramp. A Ketch sat there waiting with the bay open. The Fallen loaded up and climbed in, the Ketch quickly lifted off and up.

“Well that was odd, first time I’ve ever seen Fallen clean up after themselves”

“That's probably cause you usually are getting shot at and wipe them out before they can leave.”

“Fair. Mithrax helped in curbing that tendency.”

“So… we leaving to tell Ikora what’s up?”

“In a few. I just wanna make sure we didn't miss anything. I want to do a thorough scan of that room, see if we can figure out why they were there. That is the only water source around so lets make sure it hasn't been tampered with”

“You always take me to the nicest places”

“Only the best for you Ash”

Schirm smiles and turns heading back into the dam. A few more hours of scanning and he could go home. There was beer and the girls waiting for him.


End file.
